1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back plane connector system and in particular to a connector system having a pin header forming a shroud around an array of fixed pin terminals and engageable by a connector member which is latched to and separated from the pin header by a cam actuated lever, the connector member providing for electrical probing of individual terminals carried therein when mated.
2. The Prior Art
There are many instances in the electrical industry when it is desired to have the ability to probe mated electrical connectors in order to ascertain proper electrical conditions and/or to trouble shoot unwanted existing conditions. Heretofore the conventional electrical connectors have been of a closed nature which are of such configuration as to make probing individual terminals extremely difficult if not impossible.
It is also highly desirable in the electrical connector industry to have connector assemblies arranged to provide shrouded protection for pin arrays and positive mating with the arrays by an electrical connector which can be latched in position and yet readily extracted therefrom. It is also desirable that any electrical connector system provide for strain relief of the conductors leading to the terminals carried thereby.